1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to image formation apparatuses such as printers, photocopiers, facsimiles, and multi-function peripherals (MFPs) that use xerography and to image formation units.
2. Description of Related Art
Image formation apparatuses that use xerography form a developer layer of a certain thickness on the surface of a development roller by adhering a developer to the surface of the development roller and pressing a development blade (developer regulation member) against the surface of the development roller (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-323017 (paragraphs 0004 to 0006), for example).